Problem: Simplify the expression. $(4r+7)(-2r-4)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${4r+7}$ onto the ${-2r}$ and ${-4}$ $ = {-2r}({4r+7}) + {-4}({4r+7})$ Then distribute the ${-2r}.$ $ = ({-2r} \times {4r}) + ({-2r} \times {7}) + {-4}({4r+7})$ $ = -8r^{2} - 14r + {-4}({4r+7})$ Then distribute the ${-4}$ $ = -8r^{2} - 14r + ({-4} \times {4r}) + ({-4} \times {7})$ $ = -8r^{2} - 14r - 16r - 28$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -8r^{2} - 30r - 28$